Kapitel 3: Der Augensammler
Kapitel 3 "Wollt ihr da ewig rumstehen?", spottete der feindlich gesinnte Shinobi. Der erste der sich zusammenriss, war Sasuke. Er zückte sein Kusanagi und aktivierte sein Sharingan, was Hiryu ihm gleichtat. Doch der erfahrene Sensei hielt ihn zurück. "Nein, es ist viel zu gefährlich. Ihr drei geht weiter. Ich und Sakura halten ihn auf." Bevor Akira und Takeshi protestieren konnten zog Hiryu die beiden mit sich. Somit mussten Sasuke und Sakura alleine gegen den Feind kämpfen. "Sakura, hör mir zu. Ich werde ihn mit Doppelgängern ablenken und du schlägst dann mit voller Kraft zu." Seine Freundin nickte nur und sie machten sich kampfbereit. "Und los!", riefen beide zeitgleich und stürmten auf den Feind zu. Sasuke liess zwei Doppelgänger entstehen und hetzte sie auf den Gegner. Sofort attackierten sie ihn mit Schwerthieben, was er aber mühelos konterte. Was er aber nicht sah, war dass Sakura auf ihn zu gerannt kam und ihm eine heftig rüberzog. Sofort wich er zurück und formte Fingerzeichen, was Sasuke ihm gleichtat. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.", riefen beide und spuckten jeweils einen Feuerball aus. Der Rauch der beim Aufprall der zwei Geschosse entstand machte die Sicht unklar. Doch dank dem Sharingan konnten beide was sehen. "Mangekyou Sharingan." Sasuke aktivierte sein Susano'o und schoss einen Chakrapfeil auf den Gegner ab. Doch irgendetwas war merkwürdig. Es war so, als ob ein Schutzschild um ihn umgeben würde. Als der Rauch sich legte erkannten sie was es war. Der Gegner selbst hatte Susano'o aktiviert und ein blutroter Brustkorb umgab ihn. "Unglaublich. Wie kann ein Nicht-Uchiha so lange das Sharingan aufrecht erhalten und dann noch das Mangekyou aktivieren?", fragte sich Sasuke sichtlich erstaunt. "Mit Hashirama Senju's Zellen funktioniert alles besser.", antwortete er gelassen. Plötzlich verschwand sein Susano'o und er hielt sich schmerzend sein Sharingan. Anscheinend litt er trotzdem unter der Erblindung. "Na toll, schon wieder ist ein Sharingan verbraucht.", sprach er und riss sich sein Auge aus. Stattdessen holte er seelenruhig ein anderes aus seiner Jackentasche, als ob es das normalste auf der Welt wäre, einfach so ein Auge zu ersetzen. Jetzt hatte er Sasuke's volle Aufmerksamkeit. "Bevor ich dich töte, will ich aber noch wissen wer du bist.", sprach Sasuke und liess sein Schwert sinken. Es wunderte den Fremden nicht, dass er nachfragte, darum begann er zu erzählen. "Meinen Namen braucht ihr nicht unbedingt zu wissen. Sagen wir es mal so, man nennt mich auch den Augensammler." "Wieso denn das?", fragte Sakura. "Weil ich die Augen meiner Feinde stehle. Vor allem wenn sie besondere haben. Ich habe mir schon etliche Augen geschnappt. Das wertvollste ist aber immer noch dieses Rin'negan, dass ich von Madara im vierten Ninjaweltkrieg gestohlen habe. Nach seinem Tod hatte ich ihn noch schnell besucht um mir seine zwei Rin'negan Augen anzueignen. Doch das linke Auge hatte schon jemand anderes sich erbeutet, darum nahm ich das was übrig blieb." Er leckte sich über die Lippen, und betrachtete Sasuke's Mangekyou genauer. "Ahh, das permanente Mangekyou. Das hat mir in meiner Sammlung noch gefehlt. Du grausames Kerlchen hast deine Augen von deinem Bruder gestohlen hab ich recht? Wie kann man nur so kaltherzig sein.", verspottete er den Uchiha, woraufhin er auf den Augensammler zu raste. "Chidori!", rief er vor Wut und traf ihn voll an der Brust. Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sasuke stiess auf etwas hartes und knickte seine Hand ein. Vor Schmerz hielt er seine rechte Hand fest umschlossen und wich zurück. "Hahaha, du musst wissen, dass ich unter meinen Umhang immer eine Rüstung trage. Nur für den Fall." Böse schielte Sasuke zu ihm rüber. "Und jetzt gib mir dein Mangekyou und die Schriftrolle.", verlangte er. "Ach ja, ich habe es vergessen zu erwähnen. Die drei haben die Schriftrolle.", ärgerte der Uchiha ihn. Er war zu beschäftigt sich mit Sasuke zu unterhalten, wobei er Sakura die sich von hinten angeschlichen hatte und zum Schlag ausholte völlig vergass. "Shannaro!", rief die Rosahaarige, doch der Feind konnte noch rechtzeitig auf die Seite ausweichen. Der Schlag aber traf Sasuke und er wurde meilenweit weggeschleudert. Daraufhin fing der Feind an zu lachen. Das Lachen verging ihm aber schon bald, als der Körper von Sasuke sich in Rauch auflöste. "Ein Doppelgänger?", fragte der Feind, eher zu sich selbst gerichtet. Hinter ihm kam Sasuke zum Vorschein und holte mit seinem Kusanagi no Tsurugi aus. Er schnitt eine tiefe Wunde in seine Schulter... Nach einer Weile, als die drei Genin sicher waren, dass sie ausserhalb der Gefahrenzone waren, liessen sie sich keuchend auf den Boden fallen. "Ihr Feiglinge!", rief Takeshi. "Wir hätten kämpfen müssen." Hiryu's sonst so gelassene Haltung wurde mit Wut überflutet. "Dann hättest du dich noch mehr verletzt. Gerade mal vor ein paar Stunden habe ich dir deinen Hintern vor ihm gerettet und du bist noch so naiv zu glauben, dass du es mit ihm aufnehmen kannst?" Daraufhin nickte Takeshi und Hiryu schlug sich mit der offenen Hand gegen die Stirn. "Ach wirklich? Dann beweise es mir.", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme vor ihnen. Es war Der Unbekannte Augensammler, da war sich Hiryu sicher. Kein anderer besass so viel Chakra wie er. "Aber wie kann das sein? Wo ist Sensei und Sakura?", fragte Akira entsetzt. Er schnitt eine tiefe Wunde in seine Schulter... doch anstatt zu bluten löste sich der Gegner auf. "Was? Ein Doppelgänger?", realisierte Sakura. "Aber wo ist jetzt der echte?" Plötzlich kam Sasuke ein Gedanke auf, der ihm gar nicht gefiel. "Die Kinder!", rief er entsetzt und rannte in die Richtung, wo sie verschwunden waren. "Was sollten wir jetzt machen?", fragte Akira verängstigt. "Natürlich kämpfen wir. Dank meiner Hilfe könnten wir es schaffen.", prahlte Takeshi. "Dank deiner Hilfe gehen wir eher drauf.", korrigierte Hiryu, was seinen Rivalen gar nicht gefiel. Hiryu bemühte sich jetzt einen Plan auszudenken. "Hört zu. Ich habe einen Plan...", fing der Uchiha an, wurde aber von Takeshi unterbrochen. "Wir haben keine Zeit für billige Strategien. Wenn ihr nicht kämpfen wollt, dann mach ich das halt." Er rannte auf den Gegner zu und holte für einen Schlag aus, als er aus Versehen in sein Sharingan blickte. Wie hypnotisiert stand er vor ihm und wendete seinen Blick nicht mehr von seinem Auge ab. Plötzlich überkam ihm das Gefühl der Angst. Takeshi hatte noch nie so ein kaltes Chakra gespürt. Er wich zurück und hielt seine Hand vor seinen Augen, um den ganzen Spuk zu beenden, aber es half nichts. Die Kälte hatte sich schon überall ausgebreitet. "Mach das weg!!! Mach das Weg!!!", flehte er den Gegner an. "Takeshi!", riefen Akira und Hiryu. "Es ist nur ein Gen-Jutsu. Wach endlich auf.", flehte Akira. "Akira, bring ihn zuerst mal weg. Ich werde ihn ablenken, damit du dich und die Schriftrolle in Sicherheit bringen kannst.", sagte Hiryu und formte schon die ersten Fingerzeichen. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu.", rief der Genin. Doch er machte keine Anstalten auszuweichen. Er hielt nur die Hand hin und schloss die Augen. Die Feuergeschosse wurde von ihm absorbiert und ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. "Das kann doch nicht sein!", sprach Hiryu mit einem Entsetzen im Gesicht. "Törichter Bengel. Hast du noch nie von den Sechs Pfaden des Rikudo Sennin gehört? Wenn du das wüsstest hättest du dich schon lange aus dem Staub gemacht." Vor Schock konnte sich der Uchiha nicht mehr bewegen. "Shinra Tensei!", rief der Augensammler. Eine gewaltige Druckwelle stiess Hiryu zurück. Solche Jutsus hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen. Hiryu versuchte aufzustehen, doch vergebens. Er ging langsam auf ihn zu und packte Hiryu am Hals. Dabei fiel etwas aus Hiryu's Taschen. Es war die Schriftrolle. "Verstehe, du hast das Mädchen also als Köder benutzt um die Schriftrolle zu beschützen.", stellte er fest und grinste ihn mit einen breiten Lächeln an. Hiryu's Blick fiel auf das Stück Pergament, was man heutzutage Schriftrolle schimpft. Darauf wurde ein Jutsu beschrieben das angeblich einem die Lebenskraft entziehen sollte. Es war ein Kin-Jutsu des S-Ranges. *Jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn.*, dachte der Uchiha. *Der Feind wollte diese Schriftrolle haben und wir mussten sie schnellstmöglich zum Kazekage bringen, bevor jemand nur auf die Idee kommen könnte sie zu stehlen. Leider ist es jetzt schon der Fall.* Während er seine letzten Gedanken durchdachte schloss er die Augen. "Noch letzte Worte? Na dann." Er legte seine Hand auf den Bauch des Jungen und krallte sich fest. "Ningendo!", rief er und zog langsam aus ihm etwas heraus. Hiryu fühlte sich wie benommen. Dieses Jutsu musste wohl einem die Seele entziehen. Der Uchiha versuchte sich zu befreien, doch nichts gelang ihm. Er fuchtelte wild umher, doch der Gegner liess nicht locker. Schliesslich gab er auf. "Bald gehören deine Seele und dein Sharingan mir." Die Seele des Jungen war schon fast ganz rausgezogen worden, als ein riesiger Chakrapfeil Ihn auf den Kopf traf. Er fiel krachend zu Boden. Langsam verschwand der Energiebündel wieder in Hiryu's Körper. Er sah zu der Richtung, von wo der Pfeil kam und erblickte den Susano'o seines Sensei's. Bevor er aber noch einen Schritt machen konnte verliess ihm das Bewusstsein. *Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?*, Hiryu machte die Augen auf und erblickte seinen Sensei und Sakura. "Wo sind Akira und Takeshi?", fragte der Schüler und Sasuke zeigte auf einen Baum. An einen Ast hatten sie sich gesetzt. Akira hatte sich an Takeshi's Schulter gelehnt, was einem gewissen Uchiha aus irgend einem Grund gar nicht gefiel. Doch jetzt hatte er andere Sorgen. "Und die Schriftrolle? Wo ist sie?", fragte Hiryu und schaute sich panisch um. "Beruhig dich, wir haben sie ja.", antwortete Sakura und holte es raus. Daraufhin entspannte sich Hiryu wieder. *Was für ein Glück.*, dachte er sich. Sein Blick fiel jetzt auf den Feind, der mit einen halb zerschmetterten Gesicht regungslos auf dem Boden lag. "Lebt er noch?", fragte sich Hiryu, woraufhin sein Sensei den Kopf schüttelte. "Aber wir müssen seine Augen trotzdem zerstören. Es könnte in falsche Hände gelangen.", erklärte Sasuke und zeigte als Beispiel in Takeshi's Richtung. Er stand auf und stellte sich vor dem Leichnam. "Amaterasu!", rief er aus und verbrannte den leblosen Körper mit schwarzen Flammen. "Wir gehen weiter.", schlug er als nächstes vor. Sie bereiteten sich vor und reisten anschliessend weiter. Kategorie:Kapitel